Insomnio
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo de nuevo. O, quizás, el tiempo le había perdido a él. Concretamente, en aquella fría noche de otoño en la que ella había atravesado las puertas de aquella maldita mansión y cruzado su mirada transparente con la opacada propia.


**¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal va todo?**

**Primero que todo y como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este diminuto drabble/one-shot que llevaba un tiempo rondando por mi mente y que empecé y terminé ayer por la tarde!**

**La verdad es que, en un primer momento, no lo había planteado así. Aunque tampoco sé de qué me sorprendo, nunca me sale nada como lo pienso en un inicio. Mi maldición, supongo, a pesar de no ser del todo mala, pues creo que este es de los mejores escritos que he llevado a cabo (aunque el que subí de Kanato, "Dulce", le sigue muy de cerca). ¡Yo misma medio saltaba en el banquito de madera de mi abuela y sentía en mi kokoro cada palabra mientras lo redactaba! Y es que Shu, aunque en mi lista de personajes favoritos está en el quinto o sexto puesto, es de los que me resulta más fácil escribir. No sé por qué será, pero tampoco tengo ningún problema, ¡no señor! Este angelito rubio se merece mucho más. Y bueno, me sentía un poco triste y romanticona y bueno... aquí está.**

**No os doy más la tabarra y os dejo con el relato a continuación. Ya sabéis, dejadme saber lo que os parece en los comentarios para que así pueda mejorar mis habilidades de escritura y adaptarme mejor al personaje.**

**¡Muchas gracias y espero que lo disfrutéis!**

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. ÚNICAMENTE TENGO LOS DERECHOS **__**DE ESTE FIC.**_

**Número de palabras: **695

**Rated: **T

Narración

— Diálogo

— _Diálogo pasado_

* * *

**Ӏ****ղ****ʂ****օ****ɱ****ղ****í****օ**

Sus dedos volvieron a enredarse en aquellas suaves hebras de la más pulcra seda, describiendo patrones imposibles con la delicadeza propia de una hermosa nana de piano. El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo de nuevo. O, quizás, el tiempo le había perdido a él. Concretamente, en aquella fría noche de otoño en la que ella había atravesado las puertas de aquella maldita mansión y cruzado su mirada transparente con la opacada propia.

Su índice describió el contorno de su mejilla expuesta. Atrapado en las gentiles redes que solo aquella peculiar humana podía ofrecerle había procrastinado una vez más, renunciado al mundo de Morfeo que había convertido en su apartado hogar mucho tiempo atrás por unas horas más de entera consciencia y sacrificado las notas de las majestuosas melodías de Bach y Beethoven por la música de la rítmica respiración de la única soberana de su mente, corazón y vida.

Singular afición, dulce pasatiempo que sus honestos ojos y tierna sonrisa le habían obligado a desarrollar sin siquiera tener conocimiento de ello.

— Shu… — susurró en sueños la susodicha, aproximándose aún más a su ahora tibia piel y dejando escapar un suspiro relajado como respuesta a la gélida caricia en su rostro.

La leve curva de sus labios creció, haciendo visible una pequeña sonrisa en sus definidas facciones masculinas.

— Mph… Solo tú aprovecharías algo así para acercarte más a mí. Eres realmente una mujer obscena, ¿verdad? — murmuró en un tono bajo, estrechando el abrazo que mantenía sobre su figura desnuda con sumo cuidado para evitar despertarla.— _Mi_ mujer obscena — recalcó, rozando levemente la punta de su nariz y observando con agrado cómo la arrugaba antes de emitir un pequeño sonido similar a una risa divertida.

— Shu… — repitió de nuevo, mostrando aquella hilera de hermosas perlas preciosas de las que era poseedora antes de aspirar su varonil aroma y acurrucarse aun más en su pecho, suspirando felizmente.— Te quiero…

Un renovado y cálido silencio, solo quebrantado por las manecillas del reloj, se apoderó de la habitación al tiempo que sus cariñosas acciones cesaron, víctimas de la repentina sorpresa que se había hecho con el control de su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— _Shu, yo… ¡Yo te quiero! _— le había confesado ella con los ojos vidriosos en aquella ocasión en la soledad de su cuarto, con su asustado rostro entre sus aterciopeladas manos tras alejarle de aquel incendio que había tenido la mala suerte de presenciar. — _Por eso, por favor… _

_Déjame cuidar de ti._

Y recordaba la calidez de aquellos finos labios contra los suyos momentos después, tratando de devolverle una calma que parecía perdida para siempre. Y los instantes posteriores cuando, entre húmedos besos y delicadas caricias, él la había despojado de su ropa, acostado cuidadosamente en aquella cama que ahora compartían y hecho el amor como si el mundo fuera a terminar cuando el sol emergiera por el horizonte a la mañana siguiente.

La noche que había cambiado su aburrida y lamentable existencia para siempre. La noche en la que ella le había mostrado aquel sueño profundo y maravilloso que había estado buscando durante décadas.

La noche en la que había decidido renunciar a su solitaria inmortalidad por una eternidad efímera a su lado.

— Tú… — murmuró al recomponerse, con sus intensos cobaltos fijos en la figura femenina que descansaba plácidamente en su pecho.— Te dije que no te involucraras conmigo, y aun así… — continuó, trazando cuidadosamente aquellos dos diminutos y frescos agujeros en esa zona especial de su cuello que la marcaban como su compañera de vida antes de proferir una silenciosa carcajada.— Mujer problemática…

Y, depositando un tierno beso en su cabellera, susurró:

— Yo también te quiero.

Cada día y noche, cada segundo, minuto y hora, él seguiría contemplando a la bella culpable de su desvelo. Y, ante ella, negaría conocer la razón por la que aquellas violáceas ojeras habían aparecido bajo sus ojos cansados, achacándolo a sus nuevos deberes maritales para ver aquel tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y avergonzarla con aquel mote que, tiempo atrás, le había otorgado.

Solo la luna llena, brillante testigo de aquella situación, sería conocedora de su secreto insomnio.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé. Muy cortito, pero eso precisamente era lo que pretendía. Hay situaciones en las que sobran las palabras y he pretendido justamente eso con la extensión de este relato. Además de que siempre me ha costado hacer escritos pequeños (aka de menos de 1500 palabras, aproximadamente) y así voy practicando.**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo o, al menos, no haya resultado una pérdida de tiempo.**

**Para cualquier cosilla tenéis debajo el cuadradito de los reviews. Leeré lo que queráis decirme lo más rápido posible.**

**¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos!**

**_TourmalinePhoenix_ **


End file.
